During processing of a workpiece with a machine tool, for example, a laser cutting device or a punching device, the processed parts of the workpiece need to be removed to allow the processing of the next part. Exemplary mechanisms for removing a processed part are disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent publications JP 7214359 and JP 10118879.